Chinese Fortune Cookes
by you know who chan
Summary: Kogoro, Ran, Hattori, and Conan go to a Chinese resturant. One shot fic.


A/N: one-shot fic. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Conan and co. I don't own Toya(I took him for Card Captor Sakura). Heck, I don't even own the fortunes! I got them in real fortune cookies. So what do I own? You ask. Myself. Thats what.

Chinese Fortune Cookies.

Ran, Conan, Kogoro, and Hattori all walked down the street towards a little Chinese Restaurant on the corner. Hattori had been visiting them for a week. He had helped solve two cases in that period of time. To day was the last day before he was going back home. So Ran decided to treat the Osaka

detective to some Chinese.

Conan and Hattori walked behind Ran and Kogoro.

"Fun, wasn't it?" Hattori asked the chibi detective.

"Blast." Conan replied dryly. "Why didn't Kazuha come?"

"Damn Kudo! You really can be stupid some times! I've told you five times already!"

"Tell me again then." Conan said.

"Her and her mother went to visit her grandparents in England for the week." Hattori sighed. "And I was bored so I came to visit. Besides" he added. "I always get a murder case when I'm around you."

"Geeze, thanks." Conan replied.

"Come one you two!" Ran called over her shoulder.

"Coming Ran-neechan!" Conan called back. The two boys ran over to Ran. She led them to their table, where they all sat down.

"Order cheep you kids!" Kogoro said to all of them.

"Dad!" Ran said in a slightly annoyed tone. She turned back to Hattori and Conan. "Order what ever you like." She said with a smile.

They all looked at the menus and soon their waiter came. "Hi, my names Toya, I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you today?" he asked, not in the nicest voice, but not annoyed or angry either.

"I'll have the Orange Chicken." Hattori said glancing up from his menu.

"I'll have the Sesame Chicken off the kid's menu!" Conan chirped. '_I wish I could order of the adult menu, I have this kid body!'_ Conan thought.

"I'll have the Hot and Sour Soup." Ran said sweetly.

"I'll take the Egg Foo Young of Shrimp." Kogoro said.

"OK, and what would you like to drink?" Toya asked the table.

"Coke!" Conan said happily.

"I'll have an Ice tea, please." Ran said.

"A glass of water." Hattori said.

"A Light Beer." The 'great detective' said.

Toya nodded and repeated the order, making sure he got it right. He then left saying he would be back shortly with their drinks.

"Are we going to get fortune cookies Ran-neechan?"

"Yes, I believe we will."

"Yay!" Conan said throwing up his arms.

Toya came back and gave them their drinks. They talked a bit before the food came. They all ate their food quickly. Toya came back and to check up on them. He grabbed some of their empty plates before he spoke. "Would you like dessert?"

"No, we're fine." Kogoro said, giving a look to the table that said 'no more food.'

"OK" Toya left then came back with the check and five fortune cookies.

While Kogoro paid the bill Hattori, Ran, and Conan each grabbed a cookie.

"I'll open it first!" Conan said. He tore open the cookie and read it aloud. " Life is like a good book. The further you get into it, the more it makes sense." He read. '_what a lie, the more I get into life, the more confused I get._' Conan thought.

"That's the opposite of my life." Ran spoke up suddenly. "After Shinichi left my life seams to get more confusing." '_Creepy! Same thing I was thinking_!' Conan thought after Ran spoke.

"Why don't you open your Hattori-kun?" Ran asked him.

"Sure" He opened his while Conan ate his cookie. "It says. J Life to you is a dashing and bold adventure.J"

"Wow Hattori-kun! Thats pretty true, with you be a detective I mean." Ran stated happily.

"Read your Ran-neechan!"

"OK Conan-kun." She opened hers and began to read. "A smile is the universal communication between two people."

"Boring." Hattori and Conan sighed. That was boring for them.

"Well I think it's nice."

"Great." Kogoro said.

"Dad, you open one."

"All right. Mine says What the wise do in the beginning, fools do in the end."

"How is that a fortune?" Ran asked.

"It clearly means that I'm smarter then most people!" Kogoro said happily, letting out a laugh.

Hattori turned to Conan, he put his hand in front of his mouth and talked low so only Conan could hear him. "Guess who's the fool and Who's the wise one."

"Well we know the fool, thats for sure." The boy whispered back. Hattori let out a snicker.

"What's so funny?" Kogoro asked Hattori and Conan with half moon eyes.

"Nothing!" The boys both said quickly.

"Sure." Kogoro said, but amazingly he let it drop.

"There's one left, who should get it?" Hattori asked, turning his gaze back to the table.

"I think Conan should get it, he is the youngest after all." Ran answered him. '_Hardly'_ Conan said to himself.

"Thanks!" He said in his little boy voice. "It says Soon you will be sitting on top of the world."

"Maybe you'll get a girl-friend." Hattori said mockingly.

"Haha." He replied.

"Are you kids ready? We have to get home soon!" Kogoro asked, standing up.

"Why the hurry?" Ran asked, also standing up.

"Yoko!" He replied happily.

The teenagers sighed, they all knew how obsessed Kogoro was with Yoko. He would do anything for her. Well he would do anything for any pretty young girl.

"Lets go then." Ran said.

They all got up and left. Because the restaurant wasn't that far from their house they walked there. Once again Hattori and Conan lagged behind Kogoro and Ran.

"Those Fortunes were stupid. And all of then lied. Ran's and Kogoro's aren't even fortunes for heaven's sake!" Conan said.

"Your the one who wanted them." Hattori reminded him.

"I was only acting like a real seven year old would act!" Hattori didn't answer. " You try being shrunk! Ai can give you a pill I'm sure."

"No thank you!" Hattori replied hastily.

"Thats what I thought."

THE END.

What did you think? Strange? Pointless? Good? Stupid? Please let me know!


End file.
